Nick Jr. Australia
|launch_date = March 14, 2004|closing_date = December 31, 2009 (probably)|country = Australia|language = English|website = http://www.oztam.com.au/documents/2005/A1_20051120.pdf}}Nick Jr. Australia is a 24-hour children's channel in Australia designed for pre-schoolers. Nick Jr. was a morning programming block on Nickelodeon until 2004, when Foxtel Digital arrived and made Nick Jr. into a full 24-hour kids channel. The channel is run by XYZnetworks, under license from Viacom, and is also available on Austar Digital and Optus Television. History Before Nick Jr. officially launched as a 24-hour TV channel, it was part of Nickelodeon's morning line-up which included such shows as Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, and Dora the Explorer and much more. On January 21, 2004, Foxtel announced a brand new digital service along with new channel line-ups which included Nick Jr. and on March 14, 2004, Nick Jr. officially launched to be the first 24-hour Australian kids channel to play shows suited for pre-schoolers. For a few months after Nick Jr. became a full channel, it kept a 2-hour time slot on Nickelodeon in the mornings from 8:00am until 10:00am, but the time allocated to the block was far shorter than it was before it became a full channel. Original programming * Ollie - Ollie is a show presented by the first Australian Sesame Street Muppet Ollie. * Hi-5 * Cooking For Kids with Luis * The Upside Down Show * The Koala Brothers * Gardening For Kids with Madi * Lah-Lah Other shows These shows are regular Nick Jr. shows taken from other countries. * 31 Minutes * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Nota Verde * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Angelina Ballerina * The Backyardigans * Balamory * Bananas in Pyjamas * Bill and Ben * Billy the Scientist * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Bob The Builder * Bruno * Curious George * Dora the Explorer * Eizan & Okuni's Big Adventure * Engie Benjy * The Fairies * Fetch the Vet * Fifi & the Flowertots * Franny's Feet * Fireman Sam * Giddy Goanna * Go, Diego, Go! * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's World * I Am Frankie * It's a Big Big World * Jack's Big Music Show * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jumpstart Jr. * LazyTown * Leo and Katie * Little Robots * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Maisy * Make Way for Noddy * Miffy and Friends * Miss BG * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * The Mr. Men Show * Open Sesame * Oswald * Paz the Penguin * Peppa Pig * Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure * PicMe * The Save-Ums * Shaun the Sheep * Spider-Man & Friends * Trulli Tales * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends * The Yu & Rei Show * Wobbly Land * Wonder Pets See also * Nickelodeon Australia * Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards External links * Official Nick Jr. Australia website Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Australian television networks Category:Children's television networks